Too Easily Impressed
by BiteMeTechie
Summary: It's time for a Halloween movie marathon on Atlantis but Sheppard's selections leave a lot to be desired...


I can't _believe_ I'm doing a second story for the Halloween challenge. Stupid plot bunnies.

------------

The days on Atlantis seemed to be growing ever shorter, and while they were usually about seven hours longer than those on Earth, the change did not go unnoticed. While the weather didn't change, the shorter amounts of available daylight was a clear indication that it was soon approaching fall.

Well, as close to fall as you could get on a planet ninety percent made of water anyway.

Either way, the Pegasus equivalent of autumn would be upon them soon.

By John Sheppard's count, October thirty first (on Earth, at least) was about one Pegasus day away, which didn't leave much time to prepare. It would have been preferable if he had been able to get ready weeks ahead of time, but, as usual, extenuating circumstances had prevented him from doing so. Granted, there wasn't much _to_ prepare, it's not like there was going to be a party or costumes or anything, but he could at least dig up his horror movie DVD collection and introduce Teyla and Ronon to the joys of the bladed glove, the machete and the white spray painted William Shatner mask.

McKay, of course, scoffed when he heard what Sheppard was planning.

"Don't you remember what happened when you tried to tell the Athosians about Friday The Thirteenth? As I recall, it was a less than under whelming response."

"That's the point, Rodney," John replied as he dropped to his knees and started rummaging around under his bed, searching for the shoebox that kept his DVD collection safe, "They didn't get it because they weren't _seeing_ it."

Rodney stared at Sheppard from beneath hooded lids, looking unaffected and bored, "And you think that'll make a difference, do you? Hmm?"

"Definitely." John pulled the battered shoebox from under his bed and blew the dust off the lid, "There's nothing better than watching a horror movie on Halloween."

"And you think they'll be impressed, I suppose?"

"I know they will. _These_ are classics." Sheppard flipped the lid off the box to reveal a mass of loose DVDs, all of them bearing the likenesses of either Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers, "Besides, I don't see _you_ contributing anything here."

McKay harrumphed, "I'll have you know I have _plenty_ of things that are appropriate for Halloween themed viewing. Furthermore, mine are _actual_ classics, not mediocre originals followed by a myriad of anemic sequels."

"Bring 'em then."

Rodney's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no, no. They do **not** leave their boxes except for special occasions."

Sheppard got up off the floor and dusted off his knees, "Well, Halloween only comes once a year...and I can't think of a better cause to watch horror movies." A smile played on his lips as he said something that he knew would put McKay over the edge, "Besides, if you're so sure that they're so much better than _my_ movies, prove it."

There. A challenge. That was something Sheppard knew McKay's competitive nature would not be able to resist.

Rodney did not disappoint, "Fine, you're on."

-----

Sheppard didn't get it. Teyla and Ronon were less than impressed with the Friday films. Halloween received only a marginally better response and Nightmare On Elm Street fared the best of the three franchises he had chosen.

When all was said and done, three things had been discussed by the small crowd of senior staff in the screening room. Where Ronon could get a machete of his own, why Michael Myers possessed an eerie likeness to Captain Kirk, and just how creepily attractive Freddy Krueger's eyes were.

Where that last bit came from, Sheppard wasn't sure, but it came up and was discussed at length for some reason by all the female crew members in the group.

Of course, this was _not_ the response he was hoping for. Granted, he didn't expect the two Pegasus natives to wet themselves out of fear, but he thought they should have been more entertained than they were. They looked rather bored by the onscreen exploits of the three maniacs, which was disappointing to the Colonel since he hoped that his own love of the films would prove to be infectious.

Once Sheppard's films were through screening, McKay made a great show of slipping a pair of latex gloves on to remove the DVDs he had brought with him from their cases. Each case had been kept in a plastic zippered sandwich bag, which seemed like a lot of to-do for a bunch of horror movies.

As the opening credits flickered across the screen, Sheppard watched in horror as Teyla and Ronon paid rapt attention to the events unfolding in the movie as did every other person in the room.

They stayed that way for close to five hours as each of the three films was screened, watching the protagonist of the story grow from weak wimp to man on the edge and finally to true hero, the final film in the group ending with actual cheering from the small audience in the room. Sheppard himself was very close to joining in, but his pride would not allow it.

As talk exploded around them (ranging in topic from just how handsome the leading man had been to the mythological and spiritual connotations of the collective plot), McKay turned to look at Sheppard, a smirk gracing his features that was cartoonish in proportion, "You see Sheppard? I **_told_** you so."

John glared at Rodney, "How was I supposed to know you had the Evil Dead trilogy?"

---------------

A/N:Every couple of months I seem to go through this phase of 'Omg, Bruce Campbell, omg, Evil Dead, omg Klaatu Verata Necktie!' and I'm obsessed with the Evil Dead trilogy all over again. I think this was brought on by an ED one shot I just wrote...stupid obsessions working in tandem with flashfic challenges. Watching the ED trilogy from beginning to end (though I would recommend seeing Army Of Darkness first, simply because that's my favorite) will make you cheer for the hero...plus he's _reeeeally_ easy on the eyes. Only man who has ever actually gotten a grade of 'Handsome' from me personally. Other men are cute (McKay is 'cute', Sheppard is 'cute'), but Bruce Campbell is handsome. Knock-down-drag-out fall over and hit your head and lose consciousness when he glances your direction _handsome._

Errrrr...uh...forget I said that, pleasekthanks.

Three things I bet you didn't know-

The Michael Myers mask is a William Shatner Captain Kirk Halloween mask painted white. The Halloween movies don't bother me because every time I sit down to watch them, I can do nothing but giggle and point and say, "Captain Kirk is killing people, tee hee."

Robert Englund _does_ have pretty eyes, you don't really notice it when he's in the Freddy get-up, but believe it or not, they are exceptionally pretty looking.

Bruce Campbell _is_ **the** man and the Evil Dead trilogy is the greatest trilogy in the history of film. Any and all who wish to argue this point will be maimed beyond recognition. This is the **one** thing you don't dare argue with me about. Ever. I will hand you your spleen if you do.


End file.
